This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
The present invention is intended for use on a roll baling machine having a frame, a floor roller rotatably supported on the frame, and bale forming means supported on the frame cooperating with the floor roller for forming a roll bale of crop material. Specifically, the present invention provides a stripper bar mounted on the frame for removing a crop material from the floor roller during bale formation. This serves to minimize the amount of crop material lost from the machine between the floor roller and the bale forming means during bale formation.